100 Morbid Themes
by sakuuya
Summary: A set of drabbles to get you in a spooky mood, written for Halloween 2010. Various pairings, lots of AUs.
1. Velcome

**100 Morbid Themes: Part 1**

These themes are gonna be kind of a mess. I didn't have a particular 'verse in mind when I did them, so they ended up being an amalgamation of the canon, pretty much every AU I've ever written, and a couple other people's 'verses. Oh, and it's full of maybe-spoilers for stories, including ones I haven't finished. Like I said, a mess. It's all drabbles, and I'll be updating every few days.

Drabbles that take place in a specific 'verse are labeled for your convenience, so feel free to skip stuff you're not familiar with—or, y'know, go read everything I've ever written. That'd be cool too.

Basically, _The Modern Prometheus_ is Lovecraftian steampunk, "These Fragile Bodies" is _SaiKano_, "The Undiscovered Country" is straight-up science fiction, "I Carry Your Heart" is a Russian fairy tale, "Stop the World" is about Ryou and Duke in grad school together, the Ewniverse is a fourth-wall-breaking parody series, _Severance _and _Wall around the World_ are too OC-centric to explain, and everything else is some degree of canon-compliant. Oh, except that there are a couple (unlabeled) AUs that have nothing to do with anything else I've written and only exist in these themes. And also there are, as I said, a couple 'verses in here that belong to other writers. Have I mentioned that it's a mess?

_Because _it's such a mess (and because it's also very light on names), feel free to ask about anything that's overly-confusing.

Finally, the reason there's two disclaimers on most chapters is because the first disclaimer has all the published media I took inspiration (or quotes, in rare cases) from in a given set of themes, and the second one is for crediting any FFN folks whose characters or settings I'm playing with.

**Disclaimer 1: **I don't own _Tokyo Mew Mew._

**Disclaimer 2:** This set of themes was created by rastafarianpilgrim on deviantArt. Luis Alvarez was created by Tomoyo Kinomoto.

* * *

001. **Morbid **(Severance)

Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw the others dying. In my imagination, I was paralyzed, unable to do anything but watch as they were struck down one by one, their blood spattering the ground in nightmare hues.

The dreams were wholly unrealistic, but they still obsessed me during my waking hours. I did not believe in prophetic dreams. Still, if there was any chance the deaths I had dreamed would come to pass, I needed to do everything in my power to prevent them. When I looked at the other Mews, I could not help but see them dying.

002. **Slit **

I make my primary incision and cut until it stretches from her neck to her groin, being careful not to pierce the lining of the abdominal cavity.

There is an unpleasant crack as I break her ribs to better observe the organs underneath.

Two more incisions, just below her mammary glands, and the skin peels away easily from her chest. I glance up at her face, where her dull eyes stare accusingly at me, and smile comfortingly and stroke her hair, leaving red streaks in the green. It only takes a few cuts to remove the heart from her chest.

003.** Ghoul **

She concentrated all her power into the handle of her whip, thrusting it straight out in front of her. The half-human degenerates surrounding her recoiled at the brilliant magnesium light it gave off. As she whirled it back and fourth, to make sure all the monsters could see it, the whip trailed along behind it like the tail of an indecisive comet.

This wouldn't hold them off forever, she knew, so her eyes darted into the darkness, looking for an escape, a gap in the throng. But whichever way she looked, there was nothing but an endless sea of abyssal forms.

004.** Drip drip**

They would pay everyone who hurt her would get what was coming to them newfound ghost wandering the hallways a specter of vengeance drip drip on the tile through the dark school she floats motionless embryonic waiting a moment perfectly balanced in time the calm before the storm forever if necessary but not because it is now everything has been leading up to this one perfect moment they run hallways drip drip wet with anticipation but not it is not pity it is fast lives flashing by as they struggle to swim weaker now one last hand above the water

005.** Grin **(WatW)

Marisol swatted him away. _Finally_. She's so hard to get a rise outta sometimes, but God, she's hilarious when she's riled up. "I'm sorry, chica, did I do something wrong?" She tries to stay dull, but I can see the way her hands clench at her sides.

"Shut up, Luis, I'm trying to do homework." _Well_. Lightning-fast, I poke her in the cheek. Her head swerves to glare at me, but by that point, I'm looking away innocently. "Luis..." she says warningly.

I poke her again. She stands up suddenly, and I run away with a laugh.

006. **Desecration **

This chamber is supposed to be a sacred place, a sanctum even they were rarely permitted to enter. So it is understandable that Kish, when he comes to his leader's chamber, is shocked to find a human boy there.

The human is obviously not a prisoner; he is just wandering around the room like he doesn't know what he is doing there. Kish rushes into the chamber, heedless of propriety, and slams the boy against one of the walls.

"How did you get here?" he hisses, fangs bared. Only then does he realize that the trespasser is Ichigo's boyfriend.

007. **Flesh** (The Modern Prometheus)

Her body is an abomination. It lurches to life, but the tick in her chest is not a heartbeat.

She could pass, she thinks. Her skin is unblemished.

But the tick is there, and it damns her. To her ears, the world can hear it, condemning her second by second.

The doctor pays her no mind, as if this is all perfectly natural. Across the room, a woman breathes out fog like a night factory.

She wants to scream, feels the sound welling up at the back of a throat only nominally hers. _Why can't you see I'm a horror?_

008.** Damned **(Severance)

This is my manifesto, my message to the world: I don't give a shit what you think of me. It's easy to judge me now, isn't it? Now that the Earth is out of danger. Fuck you. Where were you when I was fighting a goddamn war? Yeah, that's right, a _war. _Sometimes, sacrifices are necessary. Until you've been in a situation where you can save the whole fucking planet if you let one idiot die, you can't say a thing to me. I'm above you, forever; you are pathetic, but I saved you anyway. I saved the goddamn world.

009.** Necrophilia**

For once, Ichigo's mouth is unresisting, and his hot tongue swirls around her cold one. He hefts her body onto his lap; she flops back limply into his chest, like a lover, needing to get closer. One of his hands dives down past her navel. The other mirrors the action on his own body.

"So forward, Kitten?" He grins, incisors showing. "I knew you loved me."

The expanse of her skin is cool to his touch. Completely exposed. Completely willing. He cups one small breast with his hand, then ducks down to kiss it. She tastes of strawberries.

010.** Dead **(Tokyo Ew Ewniverse)

Keiichiro turned from his own fight just in time to see Ichigo literally explode into a shower of pink hearts. He was, to be perfectly honest, stunned. He had been the one to realize that the only way to defeat the Sues was with logic, but... That had been one of the most _illogical _things he'd ever seen.

Even the Sues that had presumably been responsible for Ichigo's bizarre combustion seemed completely puzzled. The upside was that some of them were also spontaneously collapsing into (mysterious) mist. The downside was that Retasu had already declared that potato-girl the new leader.


	2. Morbid Boogaloo

**100 Morbid Themes Part 2: Morbid Boogaloo**

Hi again, everybody! Unlike last time, I don't have much to say in the notes. Thanks to all my reviewers, of course, and also that I didn't mean for the Pai theme here to be a sequel to the Pai theme last time. It just kind of, uh, came out that way. Also, I'm finding more and more that "The Modern Prometheus" (which I really need to update) is all about the body horror.**  
**

**Disclaimer 1: **I don't own _Tokyo Mew Mew_, Edgar Allen Poe's "The Fall of the House of Usher," or Trip Shakespeare's "Washington Bridge."

**Disclaimer 2: **Acedia Morales was created by TazzyBizzy, Mickey Millian was created by Mika-chan, and Nina Coppertone was created by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx.

* * *

011.** Death** (Severance)

It was the first humanoid Chimera she had ever seen. Mostly defeated, it looked like nothing so much as a kneeling woman in an elaborate costume. The way the Chimera's eyes, with their strange horizontal pupils, soundlessly pleaded with her did nothing to bolster her resolve.

But she knew she couldn't be merciful, or she'd never save Tokyo. So she drew her fist back and slammed the brass knuckles into the Chimera's unresisting forehead, calmly announcing her attack as she struck.

For the briefest instant before the Chimera healed into a human, its brains and blood were on her hands.

012. **Horror **(The Modern Prometheus)

She couldn't believe what the man she loved had become. When she so much as looked at him, it felt like her head was going to break in half. Madness clawed at her mind, perverting the steady _tick tick _of her clockwork heart into something eldritch and unfamiliar. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to focus on him as he had been. It was no use. The color washed out from the world like she was looking through glass of a hue she couldn't quite identify. After everything she'd been through, she thought she knew from fear. Not even close.

013.** Buried**

The idea steals upon him in the dead of night, causing his cerulean eyes to snap open. The café, which should be entirely familiar, seems labyrinthian, and he almost loses himself in the twists of corridors he's walked a thousand times.

Eventually, he escapes and throws himself into the midnight park. Trees creak ominously around him, stirred by Plutonian winds, but he is insensible to their laments. His mind sees only long brown hair, mingling with the base earth, kind eyes eaten by worms. Clawing at the soil, he begs the earth to release his lover. There's no one there.

014. **Carcass **(Severance)

What the hell _was_ this thing? I'd never seen the like. Detective Hirota went up to study it, but I stayed back. Because, really, what the hell? It was clearly dead, lying on a half-smashed second story walkway. But it had been lying here for hours at least, but it hadn't decayed or nothing.

I radioed for some forensic guys. Maybe they'd know what the hell was going on. It was just... A giant, headless dead bird in the middle of the mall. If we had been told what was here, we probably woulda dismissed it as a crank call.

015. **Angel of Death **

He begins to wash his hands.

The harsh laboratory light gleams against his fingers, pale as bone, and the spots of red shine like polished stone. The oddly-colored blood begins to melt away; as he scrubs at a particularly difficult spot, he remembers other fingers and how short and strange they were. He rubs his fingertips against his palm, the little ghostly touches so reminiscent of _her _touches. The tiny violet hairs on the back of his hand stand up, electrified by memory.

He doesn't regret opening her up. He misses her touch, but she was only human, after all.

016. **Suicide **(The Wall around the World)

The concrete supports of the red metal bridge made rings in the river as the mud-blue water whorled lazily around them. This was a nice college, but perhaps it wasn't far enough from Chicago. And Lord knew Acedia needed to get away.

The sharp, unfamiliar air dulled the ache in her soul somewhat, but the world was so horribly mundane. Perhaps she should go somewhere exotic for school, Europe or Asia. Surely there must be _somewhere _on Earth that still had a spark of the unknown.

But the cold north water looked inviting, so she went to her final adventure.

017.** Pseudocide**

She was the only thing tethering him to this world. If she were to lose this fight, if she were to die here... There would be no reason for him to go on.

Fighting the monster _hurt_, worse than anything he'd ever imagined. Giving up would end the pain, he knew. The monster was lenient with his servants. But he persisted, pushing at the walls of his mind until it felt like his soul snapped in two. A life without Ichigo, no matter how easy it'd be, no matter how beautiful the world might become, was no life at all.

018. **Smoke **

"Aagh!" Ichigo screamed, jumping away from the stove. After a few moments, the kitchen was full of not only smoke, but a loud, shrill beeping. Keiichiro made its way over to her, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What happened this time?" he asked over the alarm.

"I don't know!" she cried, hands over her ears.

After they finally got alarm turned off and the room cleared of smoke, the two of them peered into the burned pot, which was full of brown sludge. Ichigo groaned.

"Looks like I have to start over. _Again._"

019. **Moribund **(The Wall around the World)

All of them seemed uncomfortable around Mickey. Initially, she thought it was because she was a latecomer to the group. But she was independent, she told herself, and it didn't matter if they didn't accept her. But even when she'd managed to befriend the other Mews, Nina seemed reluctant to send her into battle.

That clear lack of trust angered Mickey, made her reckless. She needed to prove herself, show up the jerks who were trying to hold her back.

Even when Ryou told her that there'd always been seven Mews, she didn't know what she was in for.

020.** Rigor Mortis **(The Modern Prometheus)

Corina barely dared breathe. The metal that covered nearly half her body felt heavy and alien, as though it was meant as a shackle. Somehow, the fact that it was skin-warm rather than cool like copper should be made it all the more terrible—that meant it was part of her. She absolutely couldn't move, though her body was screaming with energy, like her humors had been replaced by captured lightning. God save her, she felt like she would spontaneously combust. She couldn't take it any more; she opened her mouth, inhaled a gust of air, and screamed like a thunderstorm.


	3. Season of the Witch

**100 Morbid Themes Part 3: Season of the Witch**

No, there aren't any witches here. The title is a reference to a (terrible) movie about haunted masks. And come to think of it, the last chapter's subtitle was also from a terrible movie (though not a Halloween movie). I didn't realize it before, but, uh, I'm probably gonna stick with that from now on. Yeah.

Muchas gracias to Cherrie, who was the only person who reviewed the last chapter, but whose review was so long and helpful that it made up for it. Thanks, too, to all my lurking viewers. I'd love it if you'd come out of the shadows and review, but I'm glad you're reading nonetheless. Five reviews is already about five more reviews that I thought this fic would get.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to xXChiharu-chan-1000-SpringsXxX, because I'm specifically making fun of the time she (thought she) had swine flu last year.

**Disclaimer 1:** I don't own _Tokyo Mew Mew_.

**Disclaimer 2:** "Youth of the Nation" and its related ideas belongs to TazzyBizzy. However, the POV character used in that theme is mine. Nina Coppertone was created by Chiharu.

* * *

021.** Post Mortem **(A Darkling Plain)

The people file through to see the impaled body slowly but surely, in such a steady stream that the guards give up trying to cordon the bedroom off. For the common people, it was the first time many of them had seen their leader, and the floor was soon damp with the tears that fell from their unearthly eyes.

But there were those whose eyes were dull and dead, who had been broken so thoroughly when the tyrant had been alive that they didn't even have it in them to hope their souls would return now that he was dead.

022.** Cadaver **(The Modern Prometheus)

On the slabs, the girls were all dead, more or less. Elliot wasn't terribly worried; even about Bridgette. Mostly, he was excited that he finally would get to test out some of his more obscure theories. He had been afraid that he would have to resort to graverobbing to find suitable subjects (or, rather, that he would have to pay resurrectionists to do it for him), but fate had delivered three perfect specimens in the wake of the Vicky park tragedy. How extremely fortuitous. Elliot washed his hands and set to work, hopeful that these subjects would yield positive results.

023.** Spirit **(Tokyo Ew Ewniverse)

"This is ridiculous, Retasu. I know it's fanfic, but it's not realistic at _all_."

"Oh, I don't know. I feel bad for them."

"Seriously? If they would just get their act together, this wouldn't even have any conflict! Who lets their stupid personal squabbles get in the way of saving the world?"

"I think that's the point, Minto. It's tragedy."

"But that's not what Tokyo Mew Mew is about!"

"Just pretend it has nothing to do with us. Pretend it takes place in... Usagi's Tokyo."

"She deserves this deconstructive junk if anybody does."

024. **Necropolis **

Kish and Taruto are fools if they think that their transitory passions for human females are worth anything against the needs of their people. Have they completely forgotten their home world?

I am not a fool, and I cannot forget the charnel pits of our planet, nor the way our people's bones are bleached by the storms until they seem building blocks of some terrible fortress of death. As I child, I was terrified to end up in the city of bones, and now I have the chance to make sure no one else does. That's what drives me forward.

025. **Evil **(Severance)

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. God, how could I have been so blind? It wasn't _solely_ my fault that that bitch Noa had been able to get away with her traitorous activities this long, but I can't have expected anyone else to see it. The others are useless.

o()o

Well, Lorne can go straight to hell. _I_ know that I didn't do anything wrong (at least not on purpose, I mean), but no, that self-righteous bitch can't handle the idea that not everyone is out to get her. God, I'm _glad _she left. Good riddance, I say.

026. **Stabbing **

Practice dummies were nothing like a real body. The young alien's eyes widened as one of his swords slid almost halfway into his opponent's chest. He had been trained to be able to slide his weapon between the ribs, but that had not prepared him for the wet squelch of the real thing.

He was at once disgusted with himself and ashamed of that disgust, as it ill befitted a warrior, but he was so horrified that he couldn't even pull the sword out. All he could do was stare with terrified amber eyes at the warrior he had killed.

027. **Cremation **(Severance)

The light burns as I fly into it. I am horrifyingly aware of my flesh burning away. Still, I swim down through the column, trying desperately to reach the girl in the center.

It is entirely possible that I am dead, that there is nothing here any longer but a wisp of memory caught in the brilliant fire. The idea does not deter me. I struggle on, powered by pure determination more than any muscle I have left.

When I reach the bottom, Deep Blue smiles up at me from my friend's eyes and I know I am too late.

028.** Sick **(The Wall around the World)

"It's your own fault for not listening to me," Ryou said flatly. In Nina's opinion, he was entirely lacking in the sympathy she deserved.

"Shut up, old man," she groused, nestling herself deeper in his couch. "You should have told me that monster would give me the pig!" Ryou watched her with a disdainful expression.

"Now I'm going to need to have that couch burned."

"Good." Nina purposefully rubbed her cheek against the cushions.

Choosing to ignore her, Ryou continued. "And you don't have swine flu. The chimera poisoned you."

"You'll be sorry if I die of the pig, jerk!"

029. **Worms **

They _should_ be so far below him that he doesn't have to notice them; they were only human, after all. And yet, somehow, they tasked him. They were less than nothing, but they had defeated his lieutenants time and again, no matter what tactics were brought against them.

Infuriating.

Soon, though, the time would be right for him to reveal himself, and then he would crush those alien insects beneath his heel. They would pay dearly for forcing him to deal with them in person. Their stubbornness in defending the same planet they defiled had earned them a slow death.

030. **Vampire **(Youth of the Nation)

His eyes were keener in the dark than any mere human's, and he kept to the umbrages, those deeper pools of blackness in the darkling city. The girl didn't see him. And why should she? He was begotten of the night, silent as he glided after her on coriaceous wings. He could smell her, her febrile human blood mixed with a whiff of the primal. It was a wonder he survived before these half-blooded girls began emerging, but their blood was more ambrosial than any besides Kemon blood, and lacked the stigma that came from preying on his own kin.


	4. The Hands of Fate

**100 Morbid Themes Part 4: The Hands of Fate**

This is a couple days later than I wanted to get this chapter out, but since no one reviewed the last chapter, I guess it doesn't matter too much. Since I didn't get any reviews, all there is to do is to thank my lurking readers. So thanks for reading, guys, even if you don't comment!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Tokyo Mew Mew_, _Marvel Zombies_, _Cat People_, or the _Discworld _series. Yes, the reference list this time is particularly insane.

* * *

031. **Zombie**

"Aren't you coming?" Retasu asked. The robed woman shook her head.

"Someone needs to destroy the machine so they can't get to your dimension." Duke's face betrayed no emotion. Retasu paused halfway through the portal, looking back at her. "_Go._" The green-haired girl nodded and disappeared back into her own world.

Duke finished smashing the dimension-crossing machine just as the dead heroes showed up. She fought valiantly, holding her own against the flesh-hungry Mews until, as she was distracted, Purin leapt and bit her neck. Then they were on her.

"I hope you choke on me!"

032. **Mummy**

The two of them could barely muffle their giggles, but they had to. Waking Kish now would be... Bad, to say the least. On the other hand, the green-haired alien was obviously a heavy sleeper, or they wouldn't have been able to get this far, despite the hush of their chosen material.

"It's so weird that you guys sleep standing up, na no da!"

"Shh! Sleeping laying down is the weird thing!"

It's entirely possible that neither of them knew exactly what TPing was, but that didn't mean Kish would be happy to wake up completely wrapped in toilet paper.

033. **Voodoo **

Zakuro swayed, almost unconsciously, at the soft, regular beat. She didn't know where it came from; the sound was all around her, as though she was surrounded by a circle of spectral drummers. The model felt her heart slow to match the insidious beat, and the world seemed thicker and blurrier, as though she was moving through moonlit water. And the sound of drums was all around her. Her heart thumping in time, she writhed molasses-slow to its steady rhythm, a protracted, sensuous dance for the spirits. They filled her, bound as much by the ghostly beat as she was.

034. **Skin**

Ichigo struggles, but he holds her thin body down. "N-no! Please!"

Her cries only excite him; she screams and screams as he takes her, pleads with him to stop even as he speeds up. The feeling of power is intoxicating, like nothing he's ever felt. When he's finished, though, something shifts in her eyes, and her bones groan like old wood as she rises up monstrous.

He's seen her as a kitten. This is nothing like that. Her new form is shaggy and powerful, with ember-red eyes that brim with jungle rage. A snarl, and she is upon him.

035. **Funeral **(Severance)

There was no body, not even the barest remains of one. And yet there was a Western-style coffin of cherry-colored wood. It was a neat, pretty box; KD would have appreciated that. But there was nothing of KD inside it.

Yomi was uncomfortable with the whole thing. Nothing she could say seemed an adequate summation of the memories, fears, and devotion she would never again share with the blonde girl. Even if KD could hear. Even if she was here. But she wasn't, and Yomi was adrift without her leader. She couldn't even bear to get near the empty casket.

036. **Grim Reaper**

Minto sat up, bringing one hand to her forehead. "Ow. How'd I survive that?" she asked thickly. Then, suddenly, she became aware of someone else in the room, very pointedly _not_ saying anything.

As Minto turned around, she complained, "Why are you just staring at me, you—"

She stopped. The silent person had a skull for a face, with two points of blue light where his eyes should've been. Minto's eyes travelled across his black robe and up the blade of his scythe, which also glowed faintly blue.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BREAK IT TO YOU."

037. **Eulogy **(I Carry Your Heart)

Baba Yaga watches her former slave stumble off, fear twisting at her ancient heart. He carries in his arms a mortal girl who tempted him away from endless heartless life. The witch mourns that she can do nothing to stop him leaving, but her power over him has been broken and, bound by the ancient laws, she can do him no more harm.

Already she feels the clamor of the modern world rising in her bones, now that another piece of the old world is gone. Baba Yaga turns back to her fire, chilled for the first time in memory.

038. **Elegy **

Minto's hands glided gracefully over the keys. There was sheet music on the stand, but she didn't even glance at it, her brown eyes focused fixedly on the movement of her hands. She wasn't perfectly sure how long she had been playing. All she knew was that the music calmed her.

As she played, the riot of emotion in her breast slowly released itself in a ribbon of music rather than multipling and pressurizing itself until she felt like she would explode, as it did the rest of the time. It was better not to pay attention to the outside world.

039. **Mourn **(These Fragile Bodies)

Initially, she regards him passively. She's seen so much death in her short life, and a snapped neck was a comparatively clean way to go. Horror gradually dawns on her, disgust at her calm acceptance of Masaya's death. She wishes, almost for the first time, that she could still cry, but her eyes are as arid as ever.

The air around her is thick and hazy, though she doesn't need to breathe, and a profound loneliness settles over what remains of her soul. It is not the loss of the world that unsettles her, but the loss of one boy.

040. **Lament **

There was a click as the gun's hammer was pulled back. The alien laughed. "Do you really think that toy can hurt me, human?"

"Are you sorry?"

"I don't think I understand the question."

Ryou shoved the gun harder into Pai's ribs. "Are you sorry you killed her?" he asked again, his voice raw.

"Of course not, human," Pai scoffed. "You sent these little girls off to fight, not realizing that these things happen in war." It was like an implosion behind Ryou's eyes, passion giving way to empty despair. He didn't drop the gun.


	5. A New Beginning

**100 Morbid Themes Part 5: A New Beginning**

Gotta be honest: I didn't expect people to stop reviewing so soon. I expected people to read up to theme 48, and only _then _realize what a ridiculous person I am and swear off my stuff forever. Looks like you guys are too smart for me! XD

**Disclaimer 1: **I don't own _Tokyo Mew Mew_, the Memorare,or _HEX._

**Disclaimer 2: **Patrick Richards was created by Zephyrfiction, and _Sacrifices_ was written by Dasz.

* * *

041. **Frostbite **(Severance)

I was completely frozen, like a statue chained to a wall. The frost on my skin didn't hurt at first, but gradually the numbness, which isn't really all that far from the way I normally feel, gave way to a horrible burning, like I was covered in fire instead of ice. Miraculously, I could still move my eyes, but that just made me more away aware of how pathetic and useless I was, as the others raced past my stupid frozen body to fight the chimera that had taken me out as easily as a human would swat a mosquito.

042. **Mortician **

This wasn't happening. It _couldn't_ be happening. Minto was dead. She _knew_ she was dead. She should have passed on, or been reincarnated, or even just been _gone_, since her body was no longer functional. But here she was, staring out of her dead eyes, entirely unable to move.

The mortician hovered over her, dispassionately picking at her corpse. And she could feel _everything_. She was trapped in her own body, unable even to scream from the pain.

Couldn't he see? Couldn't he tell that she was stuck here, experiencing every cut? She wished he'd at least closed her eyes.

043. **Fading **(The Wall around the World)

Screw Batman. There's nothing good about being what you fear. You just end up afraid of yourself. All the girls and Luis, they have Mew outfits that make them look good. I get stuck with something creepy. Long shadows aren't any less freaky when you're a freak too. And you'd think being basically a ghost, I'd see more ghosts, but that hasn't happened either. I mean, yeah, I've seen ghosts since this all started, but none of them have been from earth. It can get pretty depressing, lemme tell you. It's just about enough to make a guy turn emo.

044. **Wrist**

"It's a what now?"

"A hundred themes challenge, Pai. Geez."

"Oh, _that_ certainly explains it."

"Could you be any more of an old man? I'm writing little stories for a hundred different prompts."

"And you're hung up on wrists?"

"It's a stupid theme! What's morbid about wrists?"

"It could be a typo. But perhaps you could write about manacles, or breaking bones."

"Pai?"

"Yes, Taruto?"

"Those are all super-dumb."

"You could write something meta."

"What's meta?"

_A sigh._

"Never mind. I'm sure you wouldn't understand it anyway."

045. **Judas **

_Remember, O Most Gracious Virgin Mary, that never was it known that anyone who fled to Thy protection, implored Thy help, or sought Thy intercession was left unaided..._

Her violet eyes snapped open; her manicured hands unclasped. She paced the chapel restlessly, trying to calm her anxious thoughts. Usually, prayer steadied her. Tonight, though, the world felt cold, empty and dangerous, with a void where her faith should be.

The chapel door opened soundlessly. She had been waiting all her life for this. Deep Blue claimed her with a kiss before she could even turn around, and she was lost.

046. **Nox **(One Hand Above the Water)

I'm not used to being the only one awake. During the daytime, I have enough to keep me busy, what with settling in on a whole new planet and everything. But the aliens here go to bed surprisingly early—though, actually, I guess _I'm_ the alien now. How weird.

At night, I get terribly homesick. There are times when I wish I was back on Earth, and times when I think that just having _one_ of my old friends here would be enough to stave away the awful loneliness of being millions of miles from home. I'll get over it, though.

047. **Magus Nex **(Sacrifices)

Inside her mind, inside her broken body, Mew Lettuce curled into a protective ball. She had been resigned to her unjust death, but she didn't know how she would handle this new, unfamiliar torture they were putting her through. Tendrils of black energy wormed their way into her mental space, accompanied by a strong, dark voice that urged her to accept them.

She recoiled. It didn't matter. The tendrils lashed toward her, curling themselves around her arms and legs. Inside her mind, inside a body beginning to knit itself back together, Mew Lettuce screamed and screamed and was no more.

048. **Hex**

Ryou woke groggily and lifted his head from the sticky bar. The saloon _looked_ like it had when he'd (presumably) passed out there, but there was no one else in it now, despite the fact that dusty light streamed in above the swinging doors.

He lurched off his stool, then looked around for his hat, which was squatting on the dirty floor like a black toad. Stumbling out of the saloon, Ryou blinked at what he found outside. Instead of the desert town he'd expected, his spurs clicked on the metal floor of a corridor lined with impossible scientific equipment.

049. **Trauma **(Severance)

She shouts her attack over and over, for lack of anything else to do. Each little spark of blue-white light flies true, hitting one of the oversized rats thronging about her. They explode as they're hit, splattering her _Sailor Moon_-ish fuku with unnatural fluids.

Still, they swarm her until she can barely see for writhing, clawing bodies. She screams. All pretense of defending herself is lost as she gives into primal terror. It wasn't supposed to be like this; magical girls didn't get eaten by giant rats. Her teammates bail her out eventually, but she knows the dream is over.

050. **Necromancy **(The Modern Prometheus)

Elliot was not happy to be here. He was a man of science, so it galled him to have to come here to this... This _gypsy _parlor. But it was obvious that the current danger to Blighty was supernatural in nature. Elliot pushed through the beaded curtain.

The medium, Mme. Juliette, smiled up at him. "Welcome, Dr. Grant," she said warmly through clouds of scented smoke. "I was afraid you had forgotten our appointment." He continued standing stiffly.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" he asked curtly.

"I know nothing. I'll have to ask the spirits."


	6. Hellseeker

**100 Morbid Themes Part 6: Hellseeker  
**

Did you know that there are _eight_ Hellraiser movies? I certainly did not until I started looking up long-running horror franchises to make titles out of. Who could possibly have needed that many _Hellraiser _movies? It's not like the first one was so good it demanded sequels. I'm going to pretend that the reason this chapter is a day late is because my mind was totally blown by the fact that the _Hellraiser_ franchise is so unnecessarily huge, instead of because I forgot.

Many thanks to newmew4you, who bothered to go through the whole story so far, sprinkling reviews like flower petals. I appreciate it. And, as always, thanks to my silent partners.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Tokyo Mew Mew._

* * *

051.** Snap **(The Undiscovered Country)

Masaya's mind reeled. He had come all the way to Earth to save his wife, only to hear _this_. Shirayuki-san, who had been watching him concernedly, suddenly backed away, her red eyes widening fearfully. For a moment, he didn't understand why, but then a strange static built inside him. His body was changing, and he didn't know why. Silently begging her to help him, he reached out to Shirayuki-san. When he saw it, his hand was an alien thing, pale and unfamiliar. He snatched it back.

"I-I'm sorry. I—" He stopped abruptly. His voice was no longer his own.

052. **Pain **(Severance)

I totally don't even want to look at my tummy. It look like I have some sort of grody skin rash or something, and there's no way I can wear anything that even _might_ show off my stomach until it heals.

Plus, breathing kind of hurts now. But you know what? I'd be seriously okay with it hurting a little more if it could either go away faster or at least not be so completely noticeable. I mean, like, there's tons of medicine I can take for pain, but there isn't enough concealer in the _world_ to hide the ring.

053. **Hatred**

In this world, there are victims, and there are oppressors.

I have been a victim.

Now, if I must be a monster to protect my kind, so be it.

The safety of my people is well worth the loss of my soul.

Even as I bend men's minds to mine, I must myself resist the temptation to bend.

I must be as a velvet glove cast in iron.

I will be a boogeyman, then, and through me the humans will learn to fear and respect my kind.

I will kill them all if necessary.

I will kill myself if necessary.

054. **Wrong Love **(The Modern Prometheus)

_In. Out. In Out._ Her breath is fog, like a green-haired train chugging quietly though the laboratory. There's no heart in her chest, only a boiler.

The metal, though, was wired to her nerves. He had done a good job. She could feel his hands as they scrabbled over her boiler, his mouth as it sucked at the grille of her mouth. Her waist, her legs are unchanged. He must have appreciated that, and he takes her ungently, whispering all the while.

_You're beautiful. You're so beautiful._

She believes him, feeding the scientist's lust for technology with her monstrous body.

055. **Imitation **(The Undiscovered Country)

The wolf took well to life in the alien forest. Many of the animals here were unfamiliar, but she was stronger and faster than any natural creature she'd ever known.

Her life was certainly simpler here, too. Her programmed emotions still lurked in the back of her mental processes, but without any other sentient creatures to worry about (without _Minto_), they shriveled into withered husks, and she did her best to pay them no mind. At times, she nearly forgot she was an artificial creature, before a click or whirr of her mechanical parts brought her crashing back to reality.

056. **Mutilated **

"Reborn, Strawberry Check!" Ichigo shouted. Nothing happened. She gave her bell a shake, but that didn't help. Even the giant snake in front of her looked confused.

"Apparently it's 'ribbon' now, not 'reborn,'" Masaya told her, looking up from the script.

"What? Let me see that!" She snatched it and paged through it quickly. "That's so stupid!" she groused. Masaya shrugged.

"Sure it is, but there's not much we can do about it." The chimera just looked at them mutely, as though to say, _can we get back to it now?_

"I hate translation."

057. **Out of Hell**

The thing's movements were jerky, very unlike the energetic step it possessed in life, and its cornsilk hair had turned dead black. It reached out a decaying hand; Ichigo stumbled back, away from its touch. It lurched forward, onto all fours, and crawled after her. The redhead was too slow, always too slow. Dead nails rent her flesh as eyes, black as coals, drank in her ebbing life. Soon, there was nothing left of Ichigo. The thing straightened, its—_her—_hair regaining some of its former blonde luster. Ichigo was dead, and Tokyo Mew Mew would _have_ to take Berri back now.

058. **How I... **(Severance)

**[[Date: XX/XX/2002 | Patient: Munroe, Lorne A. | Therapist: Frankl, Marie S., PhD. | Session: 7]]**

Of course there were moments when I regretted my choices. At the beginning, before things got really dire, there were times when I thought I might be taking the whole thing too seriously.

_Only at first?_

I didn't have any choice later, Doctor. If I'd doubted myself for even a second, I would've broken down. I couldn't do that to the others. KD was doing jack shit, so they were depending on me. If I hadn't been such a hard-ass, we would've _all _died.

059. **Blade **

I don't know how this sword got into my hand, and yet I bring it up in a perfect parry, my muscles acting independently of my mind. I see Ichigo... Mew Ichigo. Of course. I've known her all along, haven't I? I know who she is, but right now, I have no idea who I am.

I don't... I don't even remember who I _used_ to be. Somehow, I'm caught in the space between identities. My mind is almost perfectly empty, and my sword arm is fighting and flashing despite me. As long as Ichigo's safe, I can handle this.

060. **Torn **(Stop the World)

There are times when she thinks this vendetta she's harboring is unforgivably petty. Her life before hadn't been so bad, really, had it? If she turns back now, she can probably have a normal life. She can even, maybe, see Ryou again. Of all the things she had to leave behind, she misses him the most.

But every time such thoughts enter her head, she remembers the others. They have, to a person, been through worse than she'd ever experienced, and they were only children. Her own doubts didn't matter, then. She had to go through with this for them.


	7. Morbid 3D

**100 Morbid Themes Part 7: Morbid 3D**

Meep, this is late again. Sorry, everybody! Oh, and if you're wondering what brain trust named their _seventh_ movie "3D," the answer is the _Saw_ franchise. I'd like to say that I expected better out of them, but let's be serious.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Tokyo Mew Mew_, _The Shining_, the _Evil Dead_ series, _Jem_, or Edwin Arlington Robinson's "Luke Havergal."

* * *

061. **Psycho**

_...a dull boy. All work and no play make Ryou a dull boy. All work and no play make Ryou a dull boy. All work and no play make Ryou a dull boy. All work and no play make Ryou a dull boy. All work and no play make Ryou a dull boy. All work and no play make Ryou a dull boy. All work and no play make Ryou a dull boy. All work and no play..._

Keiichiro snapped the "journal" shut with the terrified realization that he didn't know where his partner was right at that moment...

062. **Arisen**

The _brrrrwww_ of the chainsaw is just background noise, so familiar that it doesn't even register. What does register is the beautiful zombie before her.

She can't deny that even dead, Zakuro is glamorous. Her bloody mouth somehow looks great against her clammy skin, the torn rags hang appealingly off her emaciated frame, and the decay around her eyes just gives them a mysterious, smokey look.

Minto sighs.

"I know you said you don't like me like that, Zakuro-sama, but I've wanted to do this with you for a long time."

Her chainsaw rips into her idol's unresisting waist.

063. **Rot **(These Fragile Bodies)

The tree's petals spread outward on the spring breeze. They bob along in the currents of air like fairy boats, pink and achingly gorgeous. The air is full of them; the sky is rosy with all-day dawn. It's just the right time of year to go flower watching.

It's just the right time of year for the deadly fog. The sky is hazy and red; the city is full of people enjoying the lovely spring weather. Chests aching, they struggle to breathe as their lungs take in tainted air, but they collapse. The petals spread outward on the spring breeze.

064.** Spatter **(Severance)

There was blood _everywhere_, as though someone had taken buckets of it and splashed them over the walls in an especially grisly paint job. Against one wall, curled up, was a girl so blood-soaked that she blended in with the wall.

"Akane, what happened?" KD asked, shocked, when she came in. Akane didn't answer, just stared, traumatized, at her. Her eyes were like two rings of semi-dried blood encircled by stark white. "Don't worry," KD continued, half-pitying and half-exasperated.

She used her attack to wipe the blood from the walls, but Akane turned away, refusing to be cleansed.

065. **Thorns **

The thorns pierced his skin, drawing droplets of his inhuman blood. His cries muffled by the thick vines, he twisted in their grip, impaling himself ever deeper on the cruel briars. But it was not nearly enough.

He focused his fragmenting power on making the chimera stronger, more bloodthirsty. Pai would be so very proud of him. His small form was almost completely obscured by the huge plant that pulsed and shifted like a restless animal, but he was in control, in control of the delicious pain that coursed through him as he stabbed himself deeper with his true love.

066. **Nightlife**

"I don't even know what we're supposed to _be_," Ichigo groused. Her pink hair was teased into a messy mane, and the facepaint around her eyes felt seriously weird.

"You're from an American cartoon, and I think you girls look great," Keiichiro enthused, smiling up at them. The Mews seemed uncomfortable onstage—aside from Zakuro, who looked perfectly composed despite her hair standing nearly horizontally out from her head. "You'll be perfect for the Halloween party."

Ryou surveyed the group, who were for the most part holding their instruments like they'd never seen them before. "Showtime, Synergy!"

067. **From the Grave **(The Undiscovered Country)

Masaya stumbled through the dark forest. The wind was like a knife in his back, whipping the branches into a violent fury, their pink leaves crimson, bloodstained hands in the near-darkness.

They couldn't bar his way. The memory of Ichigo's lips on his brow was like a brand of flame, spurring him onward through the night forest and providing all the illumination he required.

There was no hint of dawn in the sky, but it didn't matter. Wherever he was going, he trusted her, so much that he did not question the dead words the wind drove into his flesh.

068. **Bulge **(Severance)

The armor feels really weird. My old fuku wasn't any different than the sort of shit I wear normally, but the new stuff is heavy and unbalancing. Which is super-annoying. Usually, I'm way more graceful than anybody of the other girls. It's kind of my thing, you know?

On the other hand, the chance of me getting my tummy blasted open again is, like, way less now. So that's nice. KD's very concerned why my fuku changed, but I don't get why. Who knows why _any _of this weird crap is happening? Maybe this is totally normal. I don't know.

069. **Smother **(One Hand above the Water)

Ichigo wakes to a baby's cry. Almost automatically, she gets out of bed and pads tiredly through her home until she comes to her daughter's room. The sight of the tiny girl in the cradle fills her with revulsion, which is followed immediately by shame.

She wants to turn away, to run, to do anything except touch her child.

If she chooses, she can call for Kish, but her husband has already been up with the baby twice tonight. It would be unfair to wake him. She forces herself to cross the room and takes her daughter in her arms.

070. **Fright **(Severance)

_**From AdOrAbLe YoMi'S jOuRnAl Of ThInKs:**_

We took down our first monster today! It was like a giant kitty, and weirdly cute for, y'know, being a monster. But ohmigod, journal! The monster fell and I went up to it, thinking it was dead. It tried to claw me, even though we'd obviously beaten it. Didn't get me or anything, 'cause I have spiffy magical girl reflexes, but I was soooo scared! Noa-chan and Lorne-chan laughed at me, the meanies.

It's all good, though. I'm sure we'll all be great friends. This is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me!


	8. Morbid Takes Manhattan

**100 Morbid Themes Part 8: Morbid Takes Manhattan**

You can feel free to assume that the chapter title is a reference to _The Muppets Take Manhattan_, even though (a) that's not true, and (b) _The Muppets Take Manhattan _is a depressing slog of a movie. As always, thanks to both my reviewer and everyone following along at home. :)**  
**

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to TazzyBizzy, because I kind of feel bad that I keep writing about Acedia dying.

**Disclaimer 1: **I don't own _Tokyo Mew Mew, _any shitty Sailor Moon dolls, or _Uncanny X-Men_.

**Disclaimer 2: **Acedia Morales was created by TazzyBizzy.

* * *

071. **A Scream**

A scream pierced the night air. Wildcat leapt from rooftop to rooftop, her pink hair a beacon of justice in the dark city. She dropped down into the alley from whence the scream had come; it was empty. Above her, she heard a quiet mechanical _whoosh_, and her fingernails extended automatically into foot-long claws.

But it was just Bluebird, inscrutable inside her cobalt powered armor. Wildcat's superhuman senses registered a strange, familiar smell. Coming from a playing card? On the front of the card was a thorny rose entwined with a cross. The two superheroines were back on the chase.

072. **Once **

All twelve-year-old Yuzen could see was his mother's horrified face. _I'm sorry!_ he said, but from the way his mother's fear only increased, he realized that he had said it in his mind rather than out loud.

Not daring to attempt to speak again, he stepped toward his mother, begging for supplication. The woman recoiled. His heart crumbling within him, the son fled.

Outside the world was a jumbled cacophony of thoughts he couldn't block out, but the tumult was far preferable to the grave quiet of his home.

Out here, there was no one who could break his heart.

073. **Peel **

There was a crash that shook the café. Awesome, that sounded like someone carrying dishes! Giggling, Purin came out of hiding to see who had fallen into her trap. She hoped it was Minto, who had been especially crabby that day, but she was an equal-opportunity prankster.

When she peeked around the corner, she saw a flash of blond hair amid all the spilled food and broken plates. Oh, crud!

She raced back around the corner, but Ryou had already seen her, and he rose roaring from the debris like a leviathan. Purin ran, but she knew she was caught.

074. **Animate Inanimate **(Severance)

Taruto screams in a human voice as one of the old biddies cuts into his trunk. He wants to lash out at her, but his branches are real branches, basically immobile. All he can do is hope that his pollen finishes her off before she can take him to pieces. His bark is thick, and his heartwood is strong. He has some time.

But damn, it hurts. He's happy when she chokes and falters. She deserves it, the bitch. But she soldiers on, until Taruto's mind is empty of anything but pain. It never occurs to him that he's bait.

075. **Harmony**

_**We are one. There is no difference between us save a name. We move together through this corrupt world, disgusted with the human insects that scurry across its surface. They do not see through our pleasant mask, the fools. How such a race ever managed to take control of an entire planet, we cannot begin to fathom. Even the red-haired girl, who believes herself the leader of some great resistance, is fooled. We are untouchable among the pathetic people in this planet. When the time comes for us to reveal ourselves, this world will fall so easily beneath our sword.**_

076. **Doll **

"Zakuro-onee-sama, _look _at it!"

The doll Minto was holding out looked like her... Sort of. Its lips were bizarrely low on its face, and its tail was... A lion tail, maybe? Definitely not a wolf tail.

"What is it?" she asked, voice strained.

"It's a Mew Zakuro action figure! Isn't it amazing?" The blue-haired girl beamed.

Zakuro didn't want to upset her by pointing out how hideous the thing was, so she just asked, "Are there dolls of everyone?"

"Yes! There's a whole line of them. But yours is the best!" The best? Dear God.

077. **Grief **(Severance)

Pai couldn't believe it when he found out that Kish had been killed. Abstractly, he'd been prepared for this, but Tokyo Mew Mew was just a bunch of children, not trained warriors. Yet they hadn't just killed Kish; they'd _eviscerated_ him. It was almost unthinkable. Kish had been fighting the good fight, trying to save two planets, and he'd been repaid with cold-blooded murder. If the humans wanted cruelty, then Pai would repay them in kind. No matter what it cost him, he would avenge Kish's death on these girls. They had escalated this, so none of them would survive.

078. **Simple **(These Fragile Bodies)

The park is lovely—if overgrown—and so quiet that it's hard to pretend that everything's all right. It seems like even the birds are in hiding, though I can't imagine what good that could do. Ichigo grabs my hand; I follow her across the uncut grass until we come to a bush brimming with white flowers.

She thrills about how beautiful they are, so I pluck a couple, feeling a little guilty about the plant, and twine the blooms in her bubblegum hair. It still feels so organic. In this silent city, we're almost a normal couple on a normal date.

079. **Burn** (The Wall around the World)

Acedia was life and fire incarnate. She blazed like the morning star, bringing the hot beauty of the sun to the cold void of the other dimension. There was no other light in the world, nothing that could compare to her as she burned up.

She proudly spread her flaming wings, then curled them in and dove, a falling comet screaming toward the ground. If this was where she was gonna die, she would go out in a blaze of glory.

The explosion when she hit was a magnificent conflagration, and in her last instant, she took pride in that.

080. **Disturbing **(Severance)

It's a shitty thing to be trapped in your own head. I can see everything the bitch is doing, but I can't, like, even move my mouth to tell the others that I'm not the one doing this. They don't seem to get that.

The other thing I can do is feel what Lorne and them are doing to me. The bitch in my body doesn't react to the pain at all. You'd think that, whatever the hell I am right now, I wouldn't be able to feel it 'cause I'm not connected to my body. You'd be dead wrong.


	9. Intercessor

**100 Morbid Themes Part 9: Intercessor**

Woah, I got a chapter out on the right day? Crazy times. In case anyone's following along with the chapter titles, I feel that I should point out that _Intercessor: Another Rock 'n' Roll Nightmare_ is a movie so shitty that it Netflix doesn't even have it. Thanks once again to my reviewers and readers!**  
**

**Disclaimer 1: **I don't own _Tokyo Mew Mew._

**Disclaimer 2:** Patrick Richards was created by Zephyrfiction.

* * *

081. **Path **(The Wall around the World)

Peering across dimensions was difficult but entirely necessary. The watching, shadowed figure paid special attention to one of the child-soldiers, a male cloaked in darkness. More than any of the others, the boy seemed familiar to the hidden watcher, as though he belonged to the world of magic more than the hateful Earth.

With a concentrated effort, the watcher grasped the threads of power that surrounded himself and tugged. His magic weakened as it crossed the dimensional boundary, but he was powerful, and the wave of his influence broke through to the poisonous world. The boy alone noticed it. Excellent.

082. **Caving in**

Kish's eyes widened in horror as the time-traveller showed him how everything should be. The other world—the one the time-traveller insisted was the true reality—was free of the wars that wracked the world Kish knew, free of the horrors that plagued his life as a freedom fighter. But he didn't seem to exist there.

"Where am I...?"

The time-traveller told him, her voice flat and pitiless.

So. The choice, then, was whether or not to save to world, lose his wife, and become a villain. Could he sacrifice the only bright spot in his life to heal the world?

083. **Scurrier **(Severance)

The world looked different from down here, more dangerous. But her human instincts served her well; staying away from people as much as possible was probably an even better idea than normal, given her current form.

She knew, theoretically, how to get her body back. Ryou had warned them all that this could happen to them, and also told them how to reverse it. But she had never really expected it to happen to her. KD or Lorne, sure. Maybe even Yomi. But never to _her_.

If she needed a kiss, Akane was probably doomed to stay a mouse forever.

084. **In the Name of the Lord **(The Undiscovered Country)

When humans die, their eyes lose their luster, but this was deeper. Ichigo's eyes darkened completely as her inner light was extinguished. It was, in a surreal way, a beautiful thing. I had created this woman from unfeeling machinery, so it was poetic that I could reduce her to a heap of parts, like a god withdrawing the spark of life from humanity.

There could be no more fitting punishment for her rebellion against her creator. Her broken form, lying motionless on the forest floor, held none the enchantment she had possessed in life. I had finally, _finally_ transcended her.

085. **Wendigo **(I Carry Your Heart)

He couldn't feel the snow that whipped madly about him, and the emptiness in his chest made his legs feel pleasantly light, even as he ran through the deep drifts. He imagined that he might've been a hunter in his past life, but those memories are distant now, as though they'd been swallowed by the snow. All he knew was the life the witch had given him, and as he stood in the boreal wilderness, his long hair whipping behind him like a cat's lashing tail, he was content with that. He gave a ululating cry and resumed the chase.

086. **Chief **

The feeling of dozens of minds subjugated under hers was the best thing she'd ever experienced. It seemed, more than it ever had before, that what they were doing would really work. All that stood between them and Shangri-La was a small circle of frightened animal-girls.

Mobbing them to death was tragically inelegant, but exercising her will and watching it carried out by people who had shunned her and her kind felt so _good_. She smiled orgiastically behind her hood, even as her slaves fell. She could do this all day if it meant defeating the blasted Mews.

087. **On a String**

As soon as she was cognizant of where she was, Minto "Bluebird" Aizawa rolled her eyes.

Yeah, she was put here by a supervillain, but that didn't excuse _this_. She was tied up on the traditional conveyer belt, heading toward what looked like a giant, boiling-hot fruit pie of some kind.

But she wasn't helpless without her powered armor. After a moment's fidgeting, she pressed a button on her bracelet. A laser shot out and sliced through the cables binding her. Once she got her armor back, the Pieman would pay for sticking her in such a ridiculous trap.

088. **Enigma **

Soon as the dame slunk into my office, I knew she'd be trouble. In the low light, her eyes were the red of cheap wine, and her hair shimmered like white gold. She shut the door as soon as she was inside and looked quick around, rabbit-like. Damn, she was beautiful. Exactly the kind of trouble I didn't need.

She sat across the desk from me without waiting to be invited. I was getting drunk off her eyes, and she stayed quiet, like she knew exactly what she was doing to me. I didn't need this after that Strawberry broad.

089. **Grudge**

"You killed her!" Kish screamed, rushing at the boy, swords drawn. Masaya, on his knees, just looked up at him, not making any move to defend himself. His black eyes were blank and terrible with grief, like two tar pits. Kish stumbled to a stop, afraid that he'd mire himself in that misery if he came any closer to the kneeling boy.

The alien was torn. On the one hand, he had watched Masaya—well, Deep Blue, but still!—kill Ichigo. On the other, the boy looked so pitiable and unresistant. That was no way for a warrior, even a murderous one, to die.

090. **Obscurity **

"You'd think bringing Engrish into the show would earn me a little love. Everybody loves Engrish, right? But _noooo_. Apparently not. I'm just another monster of the week to those people."

"And what about me? At least you count as part of the plot. I'm filler, just filler. In another show, an unwanted fiance appearing would be a major plot event. Not in this show, though. I barely even get used as an 'evil finance' character in fandom."

"At least you get _mentioned_ in fandom! When someone deigns to include me in a story, reviewers ask whether _I'm_ an original character."


	10. The Final Chapter

**100 Morbid Themes Part 10: The Final Chapter**

Here it is, folks. Finally, the end of this ridiculous set of themes. Thanks to Cherrie S. xx, Tomoyo Kinomoto, and newmew4you, as well as everyone who's been reading but not reviewing. Thanks for sticking with this giant pile of crazy, guys. :)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Tokyo Mew Mew_, Margaret Atwood's "You Fit into Me," or _Dexter_.

–

091.** Mortification **(Severance)

_From the Journal of Masahashi Yomi, 2004:_

Ugh. My psychologist keeps saying that I need to stop blaming myself for everything than happened. Which is kinda stupid, honestly. I have a pretty good idea of what was and wasn't my fault. That's not really the problem. I think the problem is that it doesn't MATTER whether any given thing was my fault.

Lorne killed Akane. I didn't. Does that mean I shouldn't feel guilty for not doing anything to stop her? I really need to tell this doctor what actually happened at the last battle. Not telling is probably unhealthy.

092. **Express **

The dark-haired girl was surprised when the little blond boy toddled up to her. All the other kids stayed away from her. She was _weird. _But she had never seen this boy before. Maybe he didn't know.

"Hi!" he said brightly. "My name is Ryou. I'm four!" He was absolutely adorable. What was he doing with her?

"Where are your friends, Ryou?"

"You're my friend!" He replied, hugging her without warning. For once, she wasn't thinking about her classmates hating her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kou..."

"Well, I like you, Kou!"

088.** Hook **

_You fit into me_

_like a hook into an eye_

_A fish hook_

_An open Eye_

–Margaret Atwood

God, the thought of him makes my skin crawl. He managed to touch me on the arm today, during the fight. I scrubbed my arm red, but I couldn't get rid of the awful feeling of being violated.

Now, the lye burns awfully, and my body spasms with pain despite my best efforts to keep still. It will scar. Even if it doesn't kill me—and it shouldn't. I'm a Mew, and I'm strong—it will scar. That may not be nearly enough.

094.** Danger**

No conscious thought. Instinct. A flash. Sword drawn. Running through trees. Familiar face. Why? Protect her. Just watching now. Good job. By herself. But no. Of course not. Needed. Necessary. Sword again. No thought. Parry. Thrust. Instinct. Down it goes. Laughter. Not hers. Not yours. Then another threat. Frenzy. Protect her. Two swords. Too fast. Explosion of pain. No. Ignore it. Thrust. Too slow. Laughter. Concentrate. Protect her. Ignore the pain. The battle. Clashing steel. Too fast. Too slow. An opening. Suddenly. Somehow. Thrust. A cut. Matching scars. No laughter now. Gone. In an instant. But a victory. Protect her.

095. **Murderer **(The Undiscovered Country)

It hits him about halfway through the journey home. Until then, he felt righteous. He felt vindicated. How _dare _she scorn him? He was her creator. His words should be as holy writ to her. He gave her life; she chose to squander it on a man she didn't love. Instead of _him_. She was his soulmate. He had made her to be, sculpted every inch, programmed every quirk. He gave her life, and it was his right to take it away.

Halfway home, he knows he's a monster. The crew find him holed up in his chambers, just crying.

096. **Cut **(Tokyo Ew Ewniverse)

"We need to break up," the red-haired girl said flatly.

"What? Why?" her boyfriend replied.

"I have met someone else." By now, it was clear that the Mew's flat tone was due to poor acting rather than a lack of feeling.

"We're gonna be here all day, aren't we?" Kish sighed. "You suck so hard at this. And don't you say anything, Milquetoast," he added, seeing the human was about to defend his girlfriend.

"Shut up, jerk! Can we just do this?" the Mew groused.

"It's not my fault you can't act, Kitten."

097.** Cold **(Severance)

I realized, very early on, that I might have to do questionable things to win my fight. The other girls—excepting Lorne—were good people; I could not afford to be. All my life, I have felt alienated, and then I was suddenly thrust into a leadership position over four other girls.

Three other girls. Lorne was an unknown quantity, and thus entirely unreliable when it came to planning tactics. So I was the one to make the hard choices, when it came to that. That was my burden as leader and it was something Lorne would never be able to match.

098.** Sidewalk Killer **(The Modern Prometheus)

The human writhed in his grip, but he ignored her weak struggles. Pathetic. In a way, he was surprised that the murder of such a worthless human could aid his master, but he knew in the bedrock of his soul that her death was beautiful and necessary to make the new world.

As she bled out, slit open like a pig, he felt the thrill of his master's influence as it leaked into the world. The London streets curled and twisted strangely around him while the fog formed cacodaemoniac tentacles which embraced the tawny-eyed servant, sharing in their master's joy.

099. **Through...**

So here she was. Getting squeezed down the esophagus of a giant Chimera Anima. Minto willed herself not to think of exactly what was happening to her, or else she'd probably die of the sheer grossness of it. She screwed her eyes shut and, thanking goodness that her power had formed a cocoon around her and was preventing her from actually touching the Chimera's throat.

Oh, God. She was in a _throat_.

_No,_ she told herself. _Don't even think about that. You will be fine_. Minto just hoped the others got her out before she went all the way through.

100.** Ending It All**

"Jump."

"What?" She gaped at the alien, who stared back at her with level dispassion.

"Jump." He stood between her and freedom, unmoving. The only way around him was the ledge. She couldn't even attack him, for fear she'd lose her balance. She was trapped.

"W-why don't you push me?" she half-screamed, verdant eyes tearing.

"This is something you have to do yourself." His own eyes were carefully blank, and he watched with the air of a scientist observing a rat in a maze. There would be no mercy from him.

She took a step.


End file.
